Prompts Remix
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: A collection of my oneshot entries for the 2018 Volink Week over on Tumblr. Only the Day 3 entry will be NSFW. Volga/Link, yaoi. Most of the entries will actually be T rating and additional warnings will be listed on each entry.
1. Chapter 1

Volink Week 2018 Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyrule Warriors.

Author's Notes: All right, here we are for Volink Week 2018 being hosted over on Tumblr. If you're interested in seeing more fan content, be sure to head over here and check out the Volink tag for everyone's contributions. The fandom has died down quite a bit, so I'm not sure how much may be there, but hopefully interest will pick up again.

I'll be doing something a little different for this prompt collection. Normally for these fan week events, I wait under the week is over with and then I post all the pieces I did at once on FF and AO3. But this time, I'm gonna post a piece on each day. Posting every day for a week, huh... that'll be a new experience for me. *embarrassed laughter*

As always, thanks for reading.

-o-

Day One: Dragons Treasure

-o-

Volga has heard the snide remarks whispered among his dragonkin in the grand meeting halls and in the hot spring bathhouses throughout the Incandescent Valley. They say that his treasure hoard, once so grand and wide that Death Mountain glinted gold at sunrise and sunset, has dwindled so small that its entirety can be contained in single treasure chest. They say that Goron and men alike freely take satchels and pocketfuls of gold, jewels, and rupees from his stores in Eldin Caverns. There is truth in their bile, Volga must admit. He knows not what becomes of his treasure while he is away, traveling and battling alongside the Hero with the Hyrulean forces in tow.

However, these remarks are more than mere insults. By dragons' honor, their whispers are grave accusations and their words demand consequences. A dragon's hoard is their strength, and a dragon that cannot protect its hoard is insignificant in dragon society. Volga is not weak, and he is not insignificant, but his reputation has been challenged, and he no longer possesses his grand hoard to properly counter the accusations. His titles and distinctions can be rescinded. His territorial claims are in jeopardy. Volga is a disgrace.

Volga does not fear his borders being breached and his lands invaded by his inferior, power-hungry dragonkin. His army of Lizalfos and Dinolfos that remain back home are strong and, more importantly, they are loyal to Volga alone. Should his forces fall, however, Volga can reclaim his lands himself. He will be more than happy to show his fork-tongued skeptics why the blood of Volvagia has claimed dominion across the Eldin Mountains for ten thousand years.

What his dragonkin fail to realize is that the mass and quantity of his hoard does not determine Volga's strength. Volga has not lost his treasure—he has simply redefined his parameters of what his treasure is. He does not care if the Goron take all of his gold and jewels, though the dragon knight did not want a human to claim the last of his material wealth. Volga has his treasure. It is the Hero himself.

After all, is treasure not what is most rare and precious to its beholder? Volga has had gold, jewels, and rupees, and he can rebuild his wealth with more gold if he so desired. There is only one Hero, however—when a sorceress doesn't render the fabric of time and space that is, but otherwise his statement is correct. So if anything were to befall his Hero, well...the war would end with Volga standing alone amid the wind-borne char. Such a fate will never come to pass, however, as Volga always protects his treasure.

His dragonkin would scoff at his claim that the Hero is his treasure. Humans have no value, they would say—to which Volga would mostly agree. But where they have only seen beauty in the glint of a piece of gold or the luster on a gem, Volga has seen the beauty of Link's smile beaming with relief after a long, hard-fought skirmish. Volga is not sure which is brighter the white-yellow sunlight caught in Link's blond hair or the sound of his laughter bubbling in bellyfuls, but Volga knows that gold is dull and uninteresting when compared next to either.

A rupee only possesses a finite number of facets but Link does not share such limits. In fact, he does not possess limitations. Every day, Volga sees more in Link than he saw the day before or day before that. Volga has seen Link pick himself off the ground time after time as enemy captains swarm him—the determination in his eyes never yields no matter how battered and bloodied his body gets. He has watched Link's fingers flutter across his ocarina as he plays a sprightly tune from his village and then watched him wipe away his tears for a village the Hero prays still exists and remains undisturbed throughout this war. Much as he hates to admit it, Volga has seen the dumb face Link makes when he slurps up noodles and his filled cheeks resemble the discomforting fairy man's red balloons. These moments he shares with Volga are why Link is his treasure, and Volga's dragonkin will never understand their value of their worth.

His dragonkin can keep their stagnant hoards of gold and rupees. Volga has felt more happiness with Link than he ever felt sitting among his towers and mountains of gold and jewels.


	2. Chapter 2

Volink Week 2018

Disclaimer: I don't own Hyrule Warriors.

Author's Notes: I honestly think that this is the saddest piece I've ever written. I was listening to LotR music to set the scene and I just completely lost it when "Into the West" came on. I don't know if listening to it would enhance the reading experience or not but, to me, it was all too fitting. I don't usually write HW Link talking, but for this fic, it felt more appropriate rather than having him sign and gesture.

Rating: T

Warnings: Major Character Death, Dark/Depressing Subject Matter

-o-

Day Two: Reincarnation

-o-

Volga knew that Link was going to grow old long before the dragon knight entered the prime of his life, and yet he had chosen Link as his mate anyway. That wasn't to say that it had been easy to watch the young man he loved, the Hero he respected, and his partner on the battlefield and in marriage reach his peak and then face together Link's inevitable physical decline in what seemed like a blink of an eye.

Sixty-six years had passed, and Volga looked mostly the same as he did the day he and Link had met. Oh, there were a few new wrinkles by his eyes and a lengthy scar that started in the right-hand corner of his forehead and ran diagonally across to his nose where it intersected into a second, thicker scar across the bridge of his nose, but Volga still possessed the vigor and physicality to wage war and conquer, though he had no inclination to do so. Link's fighting days were long behind him, however.

Link had not been able to properly hold a sword in more than a decade, and he and Volga had stopped training with each other ten years before that. They had both known that old age had been creeping and settling into the Hero's heart and bones when Volga had began to dominate Link in victories, and when Link had started to tire before Volga broke a sweat. The discussion they had had been one of the hardest conversations Volga ever had to have with Link, but as frightening and upsetting as the idea of Link growing old was to Volga, they both knew that their agreed decision to stop training with each other had been both necessary and inevitable. Link simply could not fight with the same speed and ferocity he had displayed in his twenties and thirties.

Now in his eighties, Link bore little resemblance to the Hero depicted in portraits, statues, and celebrations. Age had sapped most of his muscle strength and function, and arthritis had bowed his shoulders and closed his ring and pinky fingers on his left hand. Only his eyes and the spirit contained within each of them remained unchanged. Travelers and passersby to Link's village were always shocked to learn that Link and Volga were husbands rather than just nursemaid and ward (or the occasional aged father and son). Finding out that Volga was a dragon always seemed to be less shocking to them than learning the exact nature of their bond.

Volga noticed Link gazing at one of his old magical swords as he cleared the table and dropped their dinner plates into the wash water. The magical sword happened to be one of Link's favorites, and its strength and skills rivaled the Master Sword in many ways—in Volga's opinion, it surpassed the legendary blade. When they had settled down in Link's village after the Hero's fighting and traveling days were done, one of the first things they did was place the sword on a mantle display and draped Link's scarf marking him the commander of Hyrule's army over it. It was both a source of pride and sadness for the both of them.

The dragon knight noticed there was an extra shine in Link's eyes. He let the bowl in his hand sink back under the hot water and dried his hands. "Link, something wrong?"

Link shook his head no. "Just thinking back. Nothing in particular. Y'know, how long it's been and everything that happened. Where and what everyone is doing."

"You have a lot on your mind then," Volga said, dragging a table chair over by Link's comfy chair and taking a seat beside him. "Tell me. Please."

Link smiled as he breathed a puff of air in disbelief as the dragon knight took hold of his hands. Volga didn't care if Link thought he was being a dramatic goof. "It's not a big deal. It was just a couple passing thoughts, a bit of wonder," he said. "You know, we humans do tend to look back a lot in our old age."

"I know," Volga said, massaging the loose skin around Link's knuckles. "I just don't want you to look back and—"

"Feel bad that my glory and youth is far behind me and that my remaining time in this world is a fading candle?" Link softly chuckled at Volga's widened eyes at his correct assumption.

"I-I did not mean," Volga said, opening and closing his mouth before settling on, "I'm sorry."

Link patted the dragon knight's hands with his partially-closed left hand. "Getting old is not so bad. I get to spend my days and nights doing whatever the hell I want when I want, knowing that all is right in the world, and all with the dragon I love," he said. "Sounds like I'm livin' in the lap of luxury. Could've made it solid gold too." Link's more energetic laughter soon turned into a small coughing fit.

Volga helped him sit up and stabilized him and then got him a glass of water when the spasms would not cease. The dragon knight's beating heart lodged itself near the top of his throat, and if it weren't for that blocking the way, he probably would have been sick to his stomach as he watched Link struggle to fill his lungs with new air.

"Thank you," Link said, finally catching his breath, as a cautious-eyed Volga rubbed wide circles around his back. "I'm all right. Really. Don't give me that look."

"You had me worried there," Volga said.

"Softie," Link said, grinning, as he leaned forward, hooked an arm behind Volga's neck, and kissed his cheek.

Partially to ease any strain on the Hero's back, Volga rose up slightly and then returned Link's kiss, gently pushing Link to lay back in his chair as he did so. Link breathed soft hums as the dragon knight swept his hand up and across Link's jawline. What had drawn Volga to Link in the first place was the Hero's strength and battle prowess, but when Link was no longer fit to be a warrior, never once did it cross Volga's mind to leave him. Age had taken away his friendly rivalry with Link, but it was never able to seize his love from him. As Link rested his head in Volga's cupped hand, the dragon knight nuzzled and kissed his neck, eliciting joyous shouts from an all-too-ticklish Link.

"Hey, it's a nice night. Let's go enjoy it," Link suggested, whispering it in Volga's ear.

-o-

Volga carried Link in his arms out to the hills and meadows surrounding Link's village. Along the way, Link admired and remarked how unchanged his little farming village remained after all these years. Sure, there were more people and thus more houses and little shops, but they all were designed and built the same as they had been when he was a young buck. Link supposed that his townsfolk never saw the need to fix what wasn't broken...or that they all too stubborn to accept change.

Volga listened to Link's fascinated chatter and recounted stories about their surroundings without commenting. He had never understood the village's appeal to Link. It had been where Link had wanted to settle down—it was 'the place his heart longed for', as he had put it—and Volga was not so cruel to deny his husband's request. He had to admit, however, as he listened to Link, he began to feel a kind of fondness for Link's love for the land he grew up on.

Reaching a nice spot, Volga knelt down, still with Link in his arms, and sat down with Link on the grassy hill in glorious, full view of the setting sun. Link rested his head on the bend of Volga's collarbone and gazed up at the sky colored bright gold, pink, and orange.

"Fall's coming," Link said, as a light breeze blew cooler air over them on this end-of-summer evening. "I hope the color of the leaves turn out better this year. I miss seeing all the gold, orange, and red."

Link had spoken much about places and things he recalled that he had such fond memories for in the past tonight but nothing had sounded so pensive than his hope for and longing to see the leaves.

Perhaps sensing the tension, Link gazed up at Volga and flashed him a big, goofy grin, adding, "Red is my favorite color, y'know."

"Liar," Volga said, faintly smiling. "It's green."

Link chuckled softly as he wiggled around a bit, making himself comfortable against the dragon knight's broad chest. "Just checking if you remembered."

Volga had never forgotten.

They sat in silence, with Link gazing out at the fading sun, the darkening shadows of the trees in a nearby forest, and the first stars of the approaching night, while Volga almost exclusively watched Link. The dragon knight had always been the taller and larger of the two but never more than now had he realized how small Link was. His arms seemed no thicker than Volga's spear pole.

They had chopped Link's gray hair short a while ago. Sweeping his fingers through it, it felt wiry but soft to the touch. Volga rested a hand on Link's stomach and felt it rise and fall with each of his short gasps of breath. The little wheeze catching his breath at the very end never failed to alarm the dragon knight.

"How long do dragons live for?" Link asked.

"Hundreds of years," Volga replied. The question took him back a little. "Why do you ask?"

"It just occurred to me that I've never seen a really old dragon," Link said. "I've met aged dragons but never one so old and gray that they blend right into the mountain they dwell in."

"It's no wonder. By that age, it's better for the dragon to remain hidden," Volga said.

Link opened his mouth as if he meant to say something else but he decided not to at the last. Averting his eyes away from sky, Link tilted his head up and gazed at Volga. He took his time admiring the dragon's eyes, taking in their color and shape (and even his number of eyelashes) before he let his eyes move on to memorize Volga's chin, his lips, the shape of his ears and face, and then his eyes once more. Link laid his hand over the dragon knight's and idly rubbed his fingers back and forth—Volga was not sure if the light touch was meant to comfort him or Link himself.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you," Link said.

It took a second before something clicked in Volga's mind that there was something odd about what Link had said and that he wanted to hear him explain what he had meant. As he asked him and Link did not answer, he realized that he would never receive an answer. The spark of spirit in Link's blue eyes was gone.

 _No._

Disbelief froze the dragon knight. He and Link had talked about this happening before and Volga had thought about it himself plenty of times as the years stacked on, but for some reason, Volga didn't think… He never thought that Link would actually die.

Violently trembling, Volga gently picked up Link's warm body and tightly clutched him against his chest, cradling his head. _You knew_ _one day_ _this day would come_ , Volga accused himself, blinding tears streaking down his hot face, _and yet you chose him anyway._

Unable to squelch his outpouring of emotion a second longer, an anguished roar tore from his chest and, in its place, it left nothing.

In the dark of night, Volga looked up and his eyes momentarily dried up. In their brief clarity, he saw a falling star streak down and shoot past the horizon beyond Volga's view in pursuit of the departed sun. Volga envied its ability to chase after the sun.

-o-

Volga insisted that Link be buried with the magical sword in hand and his blue scarf draped around his neck, though no one challenged his request. Never one to bother himself in human affairs, Volga left Link's village after the funeral service. He abandoned their home, leaving their matters to be sorted out by Her Majesty and their allies.

In the five, ten, twenty-five years following his passing, great bouquets of fresh flowers never failed to decorate Link's tombstone, but when fifty and eighty years came and went, fewer and fewer flowers marked his resting place. On the one-hundredth anniversary, there was only one flower. It was the same flower that continued to honor his memorial five hundred years later.

Where the strange flowers kept coming from and who was bringing them became a bit of a local folk legend. More questions soon abound when researchers passing by determined that the fresh-cut flower originated in the Eldin Mountains and that, in fact, the questioned blossom was only able to survive in the region's uninhabitable volcanic cliffs. The mystery of the volcano flower was a bizarre tale that soon sprouted its own crop of tales providing strange answers to the mystery. Most of the stories told were pretty preposterous, however. They were almost as unbelievable as the accounts that a dragon once lived in the village.

-o-

Holed up in a mountain on the last chunk of land the humans had not yet stolen from him, Volga lay in darkness, comforted by the scent of ignited saffina surrounding him. He regretted that he could not fly out and replace the flower on Link's grave today, for his right wing had been badly damaged in a firefight against the Hyrulean forces.

It mattered not to the reigning princess that he had once allied with her ancestor and fought alongside the Hyrulean forces to repel Cia and Ganondorf's campaigns against Hyrule. She did not believe his claims that he and the Hero of that age were married, as no legal records remained—and in fact, from the look on her face, the thought of a Hero laying with a dragon clearly disgusted her. There were, however, somehow still records of Volga serving as Cia's commander, and as an enemy to the crown, he had no right to either his 'territory' or his life. Were Volga in his prime, he would have incinerated the entire royal court, her guards, and the castle and then scorched the surrounding land on his flight home. But, alas, age too had caught up with Volga, and he did not have Link beside him to soften and sweeten his bitter fate.

Too old to fight, a wanted war criminal, a dragon lord possessing neither his land nor his forces, Volga had no place in this new age of humans. His days were now spent underground or in caves, cowering like a well wyrm. He only sneaked out on the darkest of nights to hunt but that had been before his wing had been injured. He was still able to shift into his human form, but Volga just could not sacrifice his birthright to hide and live among the humans. He simply would not, even if it meant slowly starving himself to death.

The harsh truth was that Volga felt no desire to rage against his fate, if anything he felt resigned toward it. Soon he could follow Link and be reunited with him forever more. Death on his terms was an end he would gladly choose over the royal whelp's execution.

His head resting on the ground and his eyes closed, Volga heard small rocks tumbling and footsteps sliding down the steep tunnel leading to his cavern. Volga growled low in warning but the sound did not deter his trespasser one bit. The intruder stumbled into his cavern and just barely managed to break his momentum coming off from the decline in time to keep from face-planting into the rocks. Volga knew that stench. The intruder was a human and a Hyrulean soldier at that.

 _Do you wish to prove yourself a Hero by slaying the_ _great and terrible_ _dragon_ _all_ _alone, eh, boy?_ Volga thought to himself, as he growled and moved to better position himself to either strike or incinerate the fool.

Drawing the staff on his back, the soldier command the orb on the magic rod to light. The rod's flames illuminated the entire cavern and temporarily blinded both the soldier and Volga. As his eyes readjusted, he realized that the soldier bore an uncanny resemblance to Link. Sure, he was a little taller, though not by much, and his eyes were black and his hair was platinum blond, but there was Link standing in a slate gray private uniform with a blue cuff on his right arm denoting him as as spellcaster. Admittedly, his eyes were not as keen as they once were, but Volga was sure it was him.

 _"When Hyrule is in danger, the Hero shall be reborn once more—his spirit is eternally bound to the cycle of reincarnation. This is only a temporary goodbye,"_ Volga recalled Lana saying something very much like that at the end of her eulogy. At the time, the dragon knight had never thought that the witch's words were true.

"I knew you once," Volga said and slowly approached the young man to get a clearer view to confirm. Luckily, the soldier was hesitant to strike and perhaps he was curious to know what Volga had meant.

"Link," Volga said, and the young soldier's eyes widened in shock at hearing his name spoken by a dragon. Up close, he saw that he was not quite his Link but the boy held his spirit. "Here you are, young again, and I have grown old. Forgive me, little dragon, I cannot fight alongside you again, but I am grateful to see you once more."

Volga stretched his neck forward and nudged Link in the belly, encouraging him to touch him, but the confused soldier stumbled backwards.

"I will not hurt you, Link." Volga hoped that the young man would trust him.

Surprised beyond belief and not understanding anything that was going on, Link nonetheless held his arm straight out and cautiously walked toward Volga. Eventually, his hand rested on Volga's beak. When he realized that the dragon was being truthful and was not about to chomp his right hand off, Link's face lit up with awe and tremendous joy at the sight that the dragon was not so terrible at all but quite nice. To him, at least.

 _And only him,_ Volga thought, as he nuzzled Link's neck and flicked his tongue out to lick his cheek, and Link's sweet, buoyant laughter filled and echoed throughout the cavern.


	3. Chapter 3

Volink Week 2018

Disclaimer: I don't own Hyrule Warriors.

Author's Notes:

Head's up for this entry—this one is NSFW for explicit sexual content, so if you're not interested in reading such content or are minors, please skip this entry.

Also featuring a long-haired Volga.

Rating: M [18+]

Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content, Dominant Volga

-o-

Day Three: Secret Rendezvous

-o-

This was madness, and the both of them knew it. They were enemies—commanders of opposite, opposing armies—and yet here they were, together, on a moonlit night in a private oasis enjoying the taste of each other's flesh and the sounds of their passions. Volga was never going to tell of their secret rendezvous and Link was not able to say a thing, not that he was going to if he could. No one was going to find out. It was perfect. Except, perhaps, for the person they were with.

Link sat naked in Volga's bare lap, vigorously riding his cock, as the dragon knight ran his tongue up the crook of the Hero's neck to the back of his pointed ear. The dragon's left hand gripped Link's inner thigh, his sharp nails causing thin rivulets of blood to trickle down the young man's tender skin, while his right hand worked Link's pierced nipple into a raw, puffy state.

"Only I am allowed to defeat you," Volga declared, whispering his words into Link's ear, and Link did not refute his claim.

 _You haven't yet, though,_ Link told him, gazing back with a smug smirk at the sour-faced dragon. And as long as this war persisted and his training continued, the dragon knight was never going to. The thought of Volga besting him at long last and then deciding that the Hero was no longer worth his time motivated Link to keep swinging his sword, stay light on his feet, and learn new ways to break Volga's guard even quicker. He was far from bored with the dragon and unready to put an end to their regular trysts.

"Says the boy who begged his gods to rescue him from me," Volga said, as he put his hand on Link's neck, gripping just hard enough to put tight pressure on his throat but not enough to cut off his air completely. "You're only supposed to beg _for me_."

Link arched his back and moaned, his eyes rolling up toward the sky and nearly coming, as Volga sank his fangs into Link's shoulder. Link reached back and entangled his fingers in the dragon's curtain of scraggly blond hair. His hair was still damp and mid-dry from their earlier romp in the pool behind them. Another longer moan slipped from Link's lips as Volga bit down harder and Link slowed his rocking hips.

Did a category even exist to describe their relationship? This wasn't quite hate sex but they certainly weren't romantic partners. There wasn't such a thing as enemies with benefits, was there? They were at each other's throats by day, deep-throating one another by night, all the while their respective forces were none the wiser.

They knew that their relationship didn't make much sense to each other but it worked well for them all the same. Fueled by their mutual respect for one another's battle prowess and shared physical attraction, they saw nothing wrong with satiating their pure carnal desire to be with one another on a frequent basis. From the moment Volga had stopped his spearhead underneath Link's chin and then tilted the pretty boy's head up and saw both fear and arousal in his eyes, a hunger fiercer than their rivalry sparked new feelings neither one had the strength to deny.

"Get up," Volga ordered.

Reluctant to unsheathe the dragon knight's cock from inside him even for a second, Link nonetheless obeyed. Volga then smacked Link in between his shoulder blades as a silent command to the Hero to bend over. Again, Link obeyed, loosening his hips and presenting his stretched hole to be filled once more by Volga's rock-hard cock. Spreading his legs a little wider, Volga seized Link by the hips and rammed his cock back inside Link. Over and over, the dragon knight pulled Link into his thrusts, each tap sending jolts of pleasure down his spine and throughout his body. Pre-cum leaked from Link's dick and dribbled down the inside of his thigh.

Link had no idea what exactly his relationship with Volga was, but whatever it happened to be, it sure felt damn good.


	4. Chapter 4

Volink Week 2018

Disclaimer: I don't own Hyrule Warriors.

-o-

Day 4: Battle Wounds

-o-

Link couldn't believe that Volga had actually gone out to fight without his armor to win a bet—well, actually he could but he had hoped that Volga would have drawn the line at compromising his defense. The dragon knight wasn't stupid but he was extremely arrogant. Pretty much all it took was a slight insinuation that Volga was not strong enough to do "fill-in-the-blank" and he would do it, for spite or profit and sometimes both. Fight a battle underwater? Volga did it. Shift to his dragon form and eat five bombs? He ate ten. Tick off Linkle's cuccos in a locked coop? Turns out that he liked his eggs fried sunny-side up but scrambled would do. This new challenge wasn't shocking but Link did worry for his safety.

As soon as the battle was over and the troops were allowed to rest, Link searched for Volga. He started at the medical tent but, of course, Volga had refused to let the healers look at his wounds. He went around asking his fellow soldiers where Volga was, catching bits of information about the dragon's condition here and there. He had suffered some wounds, and that was to be expected, but most of the soldiers were just amazed that he had actually gone through with the bet and had survived.

After a whole hour of running around camp and searching the surrounding hills and growing more panicked each minute when he didn't find Volga, Link finally found Volga in what wasn't naturally the first place he would have thought to check for an injured dragon—Link's own private tent. Volga sat on a stool and casually leaned back against the small, round table behind him. He was eating a green apple.

"Why do you look so concerned, boy?" Volga asked with an all too smug look on his face, especially for having that much blood staining large splotches of his dark blue shirt and pants set black and four arrows too many sticking in his flesh.

Link asked him why he hadn't gotten his wounds looked at. His hands were shaking terribly as he signed. He wasn't sure at first if his tremble was from worry or anger, but as Volga offered him a shrug of his shoulders as part of his reply, anger certainly took control.

"It's only a flesh wound. Or two," Volga said.

 _You have an arrow. In your neck,_ Link emphatically pointed at a spot on his own arrow-free neck. _Near your jugular!_

"There's a gap in between." The dragon knight's tone was almost flippant.

There really wasn't much of a gap. _I_ _f you puncture t_ _hat,_ _you bleed out and die,_ _you do know that, right?_

Volga wrinkled his nose and snorted derisively. "That may be the case for a human—"

Oh Goddesses, why did he have to fall in love with such a stubborn cock? _I'm pretty sure that's lethal for a dragon_ _too!_

"If it concerns you that much, I'll pull it out." Volga grabbed the bottom of the arrowhead, ignoring Link's fervent protests and insistence that Volga wait until they had professional medics and healers handling the matter, and pulled out the arrow with little visible discomfort. Link's momentary awe quickly turned back to panicked worry as he saw dark red blood welling up from the puncture wound.

Link ordered Proxi to use her fairy magic to try to heal Volga's wound—or at least slow the bleeding—while he flagged someone down to send for medics. Remembering the rest of his fairy companions, Link played a tune on his ocarina to call them to his side from wherever they had fluttered off to. Proxi usually stayed beside him or inside his chest. The others, not so much.

"I am fine," Volga insisted. "Leave me alone." He snapped at Proxi, who thankfully fluttered out of the way before his fangs could crunch down on her.

Link smacked the back of Volga's head, earning a snarl from the dragon knight. Luckily, Link hadn't used any of his yellow potions out on the battlefield. He offered one to Volga. The dragon turned his nose up at it and turned his head away.

"I do not require coddling," Volga said, and Link smacked him upside the head again.

"I warn you, boy, next time you—" Link was in no mood to tolerate Volga's bravado at the moment. Once Volga looked back and saw Link's face, the dragon knight immediately closed his mouth and accepted the potion.

 _First time was for Proxi. Second was for_ _me,_ Link told Volga. _Do you not see that I'm worried?_ _Do you not care?_

"Of course, I—" Volga drank the rest of the potion at Link's hastening gesture. "I do. That's why I told you not to worry. I'll be fine. I've suffered worse."

 _Saying that doesn't actually help me stop worrying,_ Link replied. _You know what would? Not giving yourself a disadvantage in a battle because you wanna show off._

Link saw Volga slide his jaw to the right as he contemplated his words. Opening up his very basic first-aid kit, the young Hero picked out some bandages and cotton balls. He knew he had some healing ointments stashed away somewhere close by. Those could wait a little longer, if need be—first he had to get his bleeding stopped.

 _In the wrong moment, in the right spot, even a bulblin can kill you. Isn't that what you're always telling our troops?_ A small smile managed to make its way onto Link's face. _Think about it. How weak and dumb would you look if a bulblin took you out?_

From his huff and the way he shook his head and shoulders, Volga understood what Link was saying but he didn't want to admit that he agreed.

Punkin and Foam arrived, fluttering past the gap in Link's tent curtain. Someone had changed their outfits, and Punkin was still chewing on something hidden inside her ballooned cheek.

 _Promise me that you'll stop betting your life just to assert your dominance,_ Link requested and Volga gave a single, stiff nod in return. _Thank you. Now let the fairies heal you._


	5. Chapter 5

Volink Week 2018

Disclaimer: I don't own Hyrule Warriors.

Author's Notes: To be honest, this one was a challenge to come up with something. When I first read the prompt, I wasn't really sure what it meant, and even after looking it up, no ideas immediately sprang to mind. I went through a few scenarios in my head, but it took a while before I found a direction I thought I could go for this prompt. Even so, Volga still approaches the situation like himself and doesn't really consider how Link would approach matters much.

As always, thanks for reading.

-o-

Day 5: Role Reversal

-o-

"Kill the dragon!" the mob chanted.

"It's a runt. We can take 'im!" And the mob cheered.

"Yea, no need to call on Her Majesty's men. Let's skewer it ourselves!" And the mob cheered.

Wearing the Hero's golden gauntlets, Volga summoned a stone pillar and slammed it down in between the angry villagers and Link, blinded by beastly instinct and trapped in the form of a dragon. What he should have done was drop the pillar on the mob, but for once in his life, Volga was going to attempt to be 'diplomatic' in his approach like Link would, though he really did not know how and setting everything on fire was a hell of a lot more easier in his opinion.

Volga leaped and landed on top of the stone pillar. First looking to see if Link was all right and he was, Volga then turned and faced the angry mob. "Chip off a scale on the Hero, and I will join him in incinerating your entire village and slaughtering all of you."

"What the hell! Aren't you with Her Majesty?" a horse-faced man at the front of the mob shouted.

"I do not serve your princess. I follow the boy, the Hero the lot of you are so eager to rid yourself of," Volga said, pointing behind him at the young green dragon snarling and bearing its fangs to all those that dared to approach him. Link was unable to distinguish friend from foe. Truth be told, there were very few humans that would be on Link's side in this form. "This foul beast is your sacred Hero. He is merely cursed in this form, as you would put it, though I would not. Do you still wish for his head?"

Usually in these situations, it was Link standing between Volga and an angry mob wielding pitchforks and torches but not in this case. An unforeseen misdirection of magic had caused Volga to be depowered into a human and granted Link the birthright of a dragon. What the spell had not granted Link was, among other things, emotional and mental control in his dragon form.

"That ain't the Hero!" Horse Face's shorter, pumpkin-headed brother replied, though to be fair Volga assumed that all humans were related to one another. "He's ten-feet tall, sturdier than a mountain, eats fire for breakfast, and he crushes moblin heads in his bare hands. You're lying!"

Clearly, no one who had ever met Link ever knew that he was the Hero. If Link and the Hyrulean forces had indulged in a little more publicity and fanfare for the Hero, none of those ridiculous claims would exist. Though perhaps, Volga speculated, villagers had made up these claims on purpose because they had met the Hero and had been greatly disappointed by the truth. These villagers were in for a pedestal-breaking shock that their demigod Hero actually wasn't able to reach most top cabinets without a stool, adored cuddling small animals, misused bombs for his own amusement, and only ate fire once because he had not known that the insides of an ember seed spontaneously combusted when exposed to air.

"Believe me or die," Volga said in a tone that made it clear that those were the only options allowed. "Leave. I will deal with the boy."

"You aren't stealing the kill from us—" Volga's glare silenced the human gadfly. Whether he was done speaking or not, Volga did not care. Saving the boy from their angry mob was more important to him. _How quick_ _they_ _are to turn on him…_

Volga hopped down from the stone pillar and slowly made his way up to Link. "Boy, listen to me. I don't wish to say this at all so do not make me repeat myself," he said. "You must not harm these humans. They are your countrymen and, despite their unworthiness, you have sworn to protect them." Dragon Link lashed his tail at Volga, who endured the blow to his side and seized hold of Link's tail.

With his tail was trapped, Link turned around and lunged at Volga's throat. Knowing well what was coming, Volga grabbed Link's neck, and with help from the boy's gauntlets, he wrestled Dragon Link down to the ground and pinned him flat with his full body weight. It was a bit of a scramble but Volga managed to grab and hold his jaws closed with one hand.

Thankfully, Link's transformation did not increase his size very much as a dragon. It seemed that the birthright did not know how to properly convert his human years to dragon years, and his dragon form was only the size of a yearling. Volga had often called Link a 'little dragon' as a private term of endearment, but the fact that Link was indeed a little dragon frankly amused Volga.

"Link, I know you are not lost in there. You are overwhelmed. The world you are experiencing is more than you have ever known, and the birthright urges you to obey its commands. It is all too much. Return to humanity," Volga said, as Link snorted loudly and stared at Volga, all the while fighting to break his grip and chomp down on his hands. Volga wasn't positive that Link actually recognized him at all—when the time came to let him go, Volga was going to have to take a chance and get out of the way.

The angry mob stood and watched in perplexed silence as Volga gradually calmed Link down and began guiding him through how to change back into a human. Truth be told, the dragon knight wasn't sure if his advice would work for Link, as their true forms were different. There could be a difference in the magic and method between a dragon changing back from a human and a human changing back from a dragon. For Link's safety, Volga hoped there was not a big difference.

Link's body began to glow with a green aura and grew hot, too hot for Volga to remain on top of him. Much earlier in the day, Fi had located a suitable ore of rupoor that Volga could fashion into a sinkstone for Link until the spell could be lifted. As Link's form destabilized and shifted, Volga pressed the rupoor against Link's neck. The pale green glow surrounded the black rupee too as the rupoor siphoned off the magic dragon shifters used to switch between forms. Bit by bit, the brilliant light became less intense until it was just a flicker and Link returned to his true self. The mob gasped and chattered aloud about how Volga was right, that the beast was human, and all other sort of nonsense the dragon knight cared not to pay any attention to.

Carefully, Volga rolled Link onto his back. The young Hero lay catching his breath and in time opened his eyes. Despite his exhaustion, he tried to say something but Link could barely hold his shaking hands up, much less sign words. Volga gently pushed Link's hands back down and shushed him.

Volga showed Link the green sinkstone the rupoor had been transformed into. "Keep this on you always," he said, placing the gem in Link's pocket. "I shall forge a chain and set it for you when we return to base."

With Link clearly done for the day and Volga having no desire to be in the mob's presence a second longer, Volga picked up Link, cradled him in his arms, and hastened back to the allied base. Along the way, Link softly smiled at Volga in thanks for not only coming to his aid but for restoring him to humanity, though the dragon's birthright remained inside him for now. Volga told him to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Volink Week 2018

Disclaimer: I don't own Hyrule Warriors.

Author's Notes: This one is set in a Modern/Futuristic AU where the royal family are founders of a scientific organization known as CASTLE whose research and resources will either create a Hyrulean utopia or wipe out all life in Hyrule. While Zelda and her father are the main targets, Ganon has also started targeting Zelda's brother Link, who doesn't really have the skills or instinct to be the Hero since he has never had to do any hard work. To protect him, Volga is assigned as Link's bodyguard. And Link seems to think that a bodyguard is a babysitter that will take a sword for him. He also thinks that the dragon shifter is very hot.

Also as a warning, this entry does get a little NSFW toward the end, so be mindful of that. As always, thanks for reading.

-o-

Day Six: Protection

-o-

Link had no one else but himself to blame for all that had happened over the past week. It was because of him that he and Zelda had been almost kidnapped by Ghirahim and Zant, that their father was trapped in lock-down inside CASTLE's central headquarters, and now he had almost cost Volga the use of his right arm, and all because Link had wanted to play at being 'the Hero'. Because working out in a gym five hours a day, a red belt in karate, and casually learning swordsmanship for fun meant that Link was totally prepared to take on Ganondorf anytime. After all, it was his destiny. How many guys named Link also knew a girl named Zelda in Hyrule could there be? They were obviously the chosen ones. That's how magical intertwined destinies worked, right?

Volga was right—he was a child. A twenty-one year old boy playing with his big sister's fancy science toys. The best thing he could do for everyone now was stay in the safe house and let his bodyguard do his job.

The clock turned 4am and Link laid awake in bed facing the bright red numbers. His orders had been to go to sleep and yet again Link still couldn't simply do what he had been told. That was his problem, right? Too young and dumb to know when to sit tight and let the trained professionals handle matters. Link couldn't stop thinking about how Ganondorf had reclaimed a piece of the Triforce of Power because his unexpected rescue had been the diversion Ghirahim had needed to slip inside the labs.

Link had thought that with all his access to and years of familiarity with CASTLE's high-tech weapons and gadgets that he was a warrior and that he had every right to join the fray and protect his family. But he had been wrong. Link wasn't a Hero. He was a liability. If it hadn't been for Volga jumping in and protecting him from Cia's dark lightning, Link would have been a smeared streak of char on the lab floor.

 _It's my fault he's hurt,_ Link thought, as he lay staring up at the ceiling. _Now he literally has to take on everyone just using one hand._ Except Volga couldn't do that. Surely no one at CASTLE would have Volga stay on guard duty visibly injured— _Oh...oh no,_ Link had screwed up big time. Volga was going to have to be replaced. And Link was never going to see him again.

He practically jumped out of bed and swiped his Proxi off the nightstand. The wondrous little device looked like a fairy choker out of Zelda's jewelry box but she invented it specifically to let Link speak. She had explained to him several times how the device worked but it was all techno-babble to him. Link always did better at learning how to make CASTLE's crazy science things work than at learning why their crazy science things did what they did.

Volga's room was just down the hall. Light spilled out into the dark hallway from his open door. Good, he was awake. They needed to talk and Link needed to apologize. Maybe Link's worries were unfounded. Volga was a dragon shifter, so for all Link knew, he probably had some crazy healing powers and he'd be good as new by morning. Yea, all good, no worries.

Link stopped in the doorway and then forgot to knock or say anything to make his presence known in an endearing way after immediately noticing that Volga was shirtless. Yep, his train of thought suffered a total derailment and its locked shipment of his crude sexual fantasies involving Volga was seeping everywhere, instead of being properly set aside until they could be entertained in private.

Link knew that now was not the time to stare, and that Volga could catch him at any moment, but he was mesmerized. Each line of muscle stood out beautifully, muscles his suits had implied but never fully put on display. His side profile was exquisite. Getting to see Volga shirtless at this time felt like a blessing from the Goddesses and divine spite. Never had Link felt such a surge of arousal and then a sharp spike of guilt watching Volga push through the pain to try to hold his dragon spear in his right hand. His arm was wrapped in multiple layers of bandages and, around his wrist, there was a consecrated gold band to dispel the residual dark magic in his burn.

His arm trembled violently as Volga, baring his fangs and breathing laboriously, forced his fingers to curve around the shaft of his spear. He folded his hand and then squinched suddenly, reflexively reaching back and grabbing his wrist to still his shaking hand. Volga stumbled back a couple steps and sat down on the bed—for some reason, all the safe houses CASTLE kept moving Volga and Link to were furnished with twin beds, which were fine for Link but were comically too small for Volga.

The dragon shifter sat bracing his wrist and ignored Link's attempts to gain his attention for some time. Link almost lost his nerve to apologize and headed back to his room when he noticed Volga locking eyes with him across the room.

"Get any sleep?" Volga asked in his usual gruff tones and scowl.

"No," Link said, lightly shaking his head. "I'm sorry for not doing what I was told."

"You've been through a lot," Volga said, averting his gaze to the side. "...I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

Volga was apologizing to him? Link was touched but he wasn't the one who needed to apologize. Volga shouldn't feel at all ashamed for getting mad and yelling at him. With the way Link had been dealing with this whole situation by going after Ganondorf and his minions by himself and leaving safe houses in order to blow off steam, he was shocked that his bodyguard hadn't strung him up by the neck already. "No, you were right! I don't know what the hell I'm doing and I have no business getting involved with Ganondorf."

"It's not all your fault," Volga said. "Ganondorf had other plans in place."

"But he used me," Link said, his eyes growing misty in frustration. "I fell right in line and helped that bastard get what he wanted."

"You wanted to help. No one can blame you for that," Volga said, his voice surprisingly soft. "I certainly can't."

"My interference got you hurt," Link reminded Volga. He didn't think that Volga should be trying to comfort him, not after what happened. Volga's calm, gentle tone was surprisingly more hurtful to Link than if Volga had laid into him and worked himself enough into a rage to spit fire. Link's face grew hot.

Volga mentioned how the Triforce of Wisdom had awakened inside Zelda as a result of Link's actions. Link scrunched up his hands into a fists held at his sides. There was no silver lining through all this! Link had messed up. Why wasn't Volga more angry with him? "You can't say that those two are connected!"

"She wanted to protect you," Volga said. "As for me… I was doing my job. I know the risks."

 _"I shouldn't be a part of the risks!"_ Maybe his throat had clenched up but Link wasn't crying. His eyes were just too blurry to see, and he had shut them too quickly and too tight, so a tear had came out accidentally, but he wasn't crying.

The bed creaked and Volga stepped forward. Volga laid his good hand on Link's left shoulder. Link opened his eyes in shock at the gentle touch and peered up at the dragon shifter, smiling at Link.

"I will heal. In a few days. A week tops," Volga assured him and patted his shoulder. "Shocking that a dragon is highly resistant to dark lightning. We don't burn easily." He smirked at his own joke. Since when did Volga start making jokes? The pun was terrible but he had tried and that was more funny than his joke.

Link had no idea how to express how relieved he was to hear that he would get well. He quickly wiped away the traitorous tears from his flushed cheeks. "Does that mean that you'll stay my bodyguard?"

"While I'm healing, Sheik will assist me," Volga explained. "But yes."

"I won't go anywhere until you're better," Link promised. "And I'll do everything you tell me to do from now on."

"That would help," Volga said, with a faint chuckle.

"Teach me how to fight!" Link eagerly insisted.

"What?" Volga said, in middle of sitting down on his bed.

"Train me so I can be useful, so I'm not a burden all the time. I'm not going to rush in and screw things up like before, I swear!"

Volga started to protest but Link quickly cut him off. "Everyone around me is so much stronger and can do so much more than me. I don't have to ever go on mission and I'm not looking for a fight. I just want to be able to protect myself if I'm ever in immediate danger. I want to...maybe take away some of my burden off your shoulders. Next time, and hopefully there won't be one, but it won't be my fault that you got hurt."

Not sure what to say at first to that, Volga blinked back at Link.

"You were pretty creative with your power gloves, I will admit..." Volga said and then paused to consider Link's request. "Okay."

Link readily thanked Volga. Actually what he wanted to do was rush up, ring his arms around his neck, and hug Volga, but given the dragon's shirtless state, Link knew that he wasn't going to be able to handle that much heat and skin without arousing some sort of reaction. Volga told Link to try to get some rest and that they would start training in the morning...err..afternoon. Whenever Link woke up.

Before you go, can you do something for me?" Volga asked, and Link stopped mid-turn and nodded yes. "Could you...unbutton my pants? It seems that requires two working hands and I have one."

 _What?_ The train derailment of crude thoughts going on in Link's mind caught fire. And didn't Link pretty much just already agreed that he would help him? 'Course he never imagined that Volga would ever ask him to undress him. It was true that Volga was still wearing the same pants for going on a whole day and half now. And it wasn't as if he was playing up his injuries for sympathy.

 _Whelp, so much for playing things safe,_ Link thought as he made his way to the dragon's bed. Volga laid back onto the bed and placed his good arm behind his head and against the wall. Link had no idea how the dragon thought that laying down was the better position to take rather than standing up, but he both blessed and cursed his decision. Luckily, Volga kept his stare on the ceiling.

Link had always imagined that the first time he ever reached for Volga's fly that the circumstances would be very different. He had expected the moment to be more passionate, more romantic, and maybe happening after Link had made himself worthy of being the Hero and had thoroughly impressed Volga with his fighting skills. Perhaps after a lot of training Link's fantasy could come true.

However, as tempting a vision as a half-naked Volga casually laying on his back waiting patiently for Link to lean over and pop his pants button was, Link couldn't think about kissing Volga. Everywhere. Or about sweeping his hands all up and down his chest and abs, feeling the rise and fall of his chest or the heat radiating from his skin. Or about straddling his hips and the two of them going at it, feverishly grinding their bodies against one another to exhaustion. Link just couldn't think about anything like that.

Link grabbed Volga's waistband and slipped the button through its buttonhole. Link wasn't sure if he had just popped the button too fast or his hands were shaking too much, but Volga's zipper had slid down a few notches and his pants had opened slightly, revealing, among other things, a tuft of coarse hair. One thing was noticeably clear to Link—Volga wasn't wearing any underwear.

Lying about being really tired, Link muttered a good-night and swiftly left before either his red face or his tented pajama pants said too much to Volga. As he flopped down onto his bed with Volga visions branded in his mind, he supposed that he hadn't completely lied to the dragon. After five fantastic minutes, Link did eventually fall sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Volink Week 2018

Disclaimer: I don't own Hyrule Warriors.

Author's Notes: Well, it's the final day, and it's both a sad and satisfying moment. I'm happy that I was able to finish the week this time—since the last time I did a shipping week like this, I had to stop, due to my job at the time and physical/creative exhaustion. I have so much fun doing these fan events, but in the end, it's nice to go back to regular schedule.

I'd like to thank the person that hosted this week and provided the prompts and for readers for popping in all week.

As always, thanks for reading.

-o-

Day Seven: Post-War

-o-

One benefit of being a dragon and having inhuman senses was that Volga didn't need to stand among the humans, either on stage or in the crowd, to watch Link receive his medals and be bestowed a slew of meaningless titles that served to embarrass the boy and consume the day. Pomp and circumstance did not suit either Link or Volga, and the dragon believed that their victory was its own reward. He did, however, have to admit that the Hero cut an impressive profile in his ostentatious ceremonial uniform, made up of a silver-white silken material and outlined in gold. The feathered hat was pointless and stupid, though. He would have looked more handsome and been more comfortable in his Hero's tunic, however.

After the ceremony, there was a parade and then there was a great feast and dance in the royal courtyard. Volga attended none of it. He preferred to remain circling high above or perched in the shadows and kept an eye on Link rather than socialize among the humans. He had tolerated the royal whelp's men for over a year. Volga had no interest in rubbing elbows with Hyrule's overindulged elites. He was no novelty to be gawked over.

Golden twilight faded into the navy blues of a clear, starry night and still the humans celebrated their victory—which, mind you, would never have been attained without Volga and Link. Volga's patience had worn too thin to keep watching the humans gab and stuff themselves and perform strange maneuvers with one another set to music. Temporary losing sight of the boy as he ducked back inside the castle, Volga took a risk and shifted back into his human form to search for him. Perhaps he could convince him that he had shown more than the recommend amount of courtesy to the queen and leave, regardless if he was actually ready to go or not.

Following his scent, he found that the boy had slipped off into one of Zelda's many guest bedrooms and changed his clothes. He had changed into a simple pair of brown trousers with matching suspenders and a beige button-up. Volga imagined that it was something that the boy would have regularly worn back home.

Link didn't seem surprised to see Volga standing there at the door. He offered him a weary but happy smile. Today had been too much socializing for the young Hero. _In a day or two, I think I'll be ready to go_ , he told Volga.

"To your village then?" Volga said and Link did not provide a certain answer yes or no. "So the Hero of the age fades into obscurity as just another humble pumpkin farmer? Your home knows nothing of the war. Will they even understand your magnificence?"

Even in the moonlight, Volga saw Link's cheeks flush in embarrassment, and the boy rubbed the back of his head. Despite ridding the world of the witch and the dark king and defeating Volga more times than the dragon cared to admit, the Hero refused to see himself superior to the rest of his kind. It was clear to them both that he was and today a small fraction of Hyrule had learned of the Hero's greatness too. It riled Volga to imagine the boy milking cows and raising cuccos while his hayseed neighbors scoffed at his accomplishments.

 _I do love pumpkin_ _s,_ Link admitted while tipping his head to the side. _What will you do?_

Taken aback by the question, Volga blinked. He had not considered much about his own plans after the war. He supposed that he would return to his caves in the Eldin Mountains and lead his Lizalfos and Dinolfos, but truth be told, his dragonkin had other suitable leaders among their ranks that could serve as chief in his stead. Volga was weary of humans, including the Goron. He wanted nothing to do with either of them. Except for Link. But the boy surely sought to return home.

"I have not put much thought in the matter," Volga admitted, as he joined the boy to sit on the edge of the queen's massive, plush guest bed. As Volga sat down next to Link, a dip formed, tipping Link to the side and crashing him into Volga. Link found it amusing and a struggle to reclaim his balance on the bed.

"I know I seek paths untraveled by humans and where humans cannot reside," Volga said. "Your kind has dragged me into your affairs long enough. It is time humans learned to win your battles without a dragon's might, though I suppose it may be some time before another war breaks."

"My memories of beyond the mountains are not as vivid and clear as they once were. I recall that the flight from my homelands to the Eldin Mountains was a harrowing experience, fraught with danger, at least it had been to a yearling dragon. I wonder if that would still be the case..."

 _Sounds fun,_ Link told Volga. _And a lot more exciting than growing pumpkins._

"Would you like to travel alongside me?" Volga said, putting on a harsh scowl to hide the fact that he really and truly wished for Link to come with him. "I will make this offer to you only once and your decision here and now will be final. You either choose to come with me or not at all."

 _Then I will go._


End file.
